supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Price of Power/Roleplay
RP Idea by: Icewish Info After The Doppelganger/Roleplay, the group of heroes is teleported to a place called Caligo Mountain. This is also were Zelda, Ilia, and Sheik are hiding. They must now defeat a new enemy, their former friend corrupted by power, Link.... Archives 1 RP Characters Link (Ice) Zelda (Ice) Epona (Ice) Ilia (Ice) Sheik (Ice) Iggy (WolfStar) Ridley (WolfStar) Keldeo (WolfStar) Skar (WolfStar) Servine (WolfStar) Howl (Wolf) Lily (Daffodil) Sol (June) Eddie (Night) Pad (Night) Melody (Night) Edme (Edme) In Hyrule.... "me and my friends dont know where to go"Eddie said.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:52, November 4, 2012 (UTC) "Follow us," said Zelda. She started walking down the narrow path. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 19:53, November 4, 2012 (UTC) "can i get my friends first"Eddie said.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:56, November 4, 2012 (UTC) "Sure," said Zelda. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 20:00, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Eddie came back with his friends.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:24, November 5, 2012 (UTC) They walked for about a mile down the mountain when they heard a growling noise.... http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 23:31, November 5, 2012 (UTC) "what was that!"yelled melody.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:22, November 6, 2012 (UTC) "Stay quiet!" whispered Zelda, sharply. "Nix Wolves..." whispered Sol. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 23:06, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Pad pulled out his gun.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:03, November 7, 2012 (UTC) A wolf lunged at Pad. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 23:10, November 7, 2012 (UTC) A gun shot was heard. A bullet hit the wolf. "Da stranger house?" said Ridley. Out came a......SHAYMIN!? "An 18 inch legendary, lol." said Skar. "You care? I am the mighty TSOCH, The silcer of charmander's heads, aka slicer most know as Shaymin! And shut up or all frickin' called Arceus." it exclaimed. Skar shut up. ✰WolfStar✰ 19:47, November 8, 2012 (UTC) The wolf doged the bullet and bit Shaymin in the head. "I say let nature take it's course," said Sheik as he started walking away. Zelda, Sol, Ilia, and Epona followed. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 23:06, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Eddie and his friends followed too.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:28, November 9, 2012 (UTC) More wolves attacked Ridley, Shaymin, Iggy, et cetera. "Don't you feel bad?" asked Sol. "Not at all," said Sheik, plainly. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 23:04, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Iggy was able to teleport all of them expect Shaymin away. Shaymin followed. "I am the legendary swordsman! I will fight until a goal is finshed! Let me help you. I've trained in the master of swords art since I was a little shaymin. Anways, I am nicknamed Slicer." Shaymin said. ✰WolfStar✰ "Look, you little leaf rat," said Sheik to Shaymin. "It's already hard enough to drag those dumb(beep)es around all (beep!)ing day." He pointed at Iggy and his friends. "I'm just glad we lost the two traitors and the old man who's obsessed with teenage boys, so get lost you little green piece of (beep!)!" http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 13:38, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Shaymin was angry. He started to rage. 'I'M CALL OR TEXT ARCEUS RIGHT NOW YOU FOOL! DON'T UNDERISTEME THE SIZE OF ME! I AM THE MOST POWERFUL GRASS TYPE EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. Then he turned into land form. "Aww look at the cute little flowery hedgehog." said Ridley. Shaymin shot Ridley in the butt. "OW! You know that's the worst place to get hurt besides the head." Ridley screeched. Shaymin smiled. "See? I took out that anyoing idiot monster." he said. ✰WolfStar✰ "Get lost, rat!" shouted Sheik. "I don't care. I wish all you aliens would just leave Hyrule alone. We can take care of ourselves." http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 17:27, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Ridley left. Servine stopped to eat. "The heck?" said Skar and Iggy. Shaymin just walked along. "You idiots. Only one of us should be here at the most." he said. ✰WolfStar✰ "How about none of you be here," said Sheik, sharply. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 17:43, November 10, 2012 (UTC) A red wolf with one eye trotted in. 17:54, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Epona spotted the wolf. "Um, hello," she said, speaking the language of horses that people can't understand. "Be careful on the narrow path." http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 17:57, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "I am Edme. May I join you?" said Edme 17:59, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Epona shrugged "Ask the princess." she said. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 18:02, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "Can I speak with you? I need help," Edme asked. 18:03, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Princess Zelda turned arround. "Yes?" she said. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 18:05, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "I am searching for my best friend, Faolan. He is a silver wolf with a splayed paw and a spiral mark on his pad," Edme replied. 18:07, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "Well, I doubt you will find him here." said Zelda. She stoped walking for a moment. "I have to free my people." http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 18:09, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "Please! You're the only chance to find him! You have no idea how close we are," Edme whined. 18:11, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Zelda nodded. "But you will have to look for him while we travel to teh capital. A friend of mine is waiting there." http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 18:13, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "Okay, but I need to find him soon." 18:15, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Zelda nodded. The arrived at a small village by nightfall. It had been abanoned after the war, but now, it's inhabitants have been tiurned into monsters. There was no one in sight. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 18:17, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Edme sniffed around. "No one," she reported. 18:19, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "Don't be so sure," said Epona. "We have to stay here for the night if it is safe enough," said Zelda. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 18:22, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "I may not smell anyone, but I sense someone is here, my taiga (teacher), Winks, also had one eye. She had told me to use my inner eye." 18:24, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "Right...." said Epona. "Leave....now..." hissed a voice. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 18:25, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "What was that?" Edme's fur stood on end. She growled. 18:27, November 10, 2012 (UTC) A monster lunged at Edme friom the shadows. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 18:29, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Edme snarled and tried to fight, but it was no use. 18:30, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Epona picked up Edme by the scruff and galloped away with Lily and Sol on her back. "Run," said Zelda. "We can't fight." The rest of the group fled.... http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 18:32, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Edme whined. 18:34, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Epona set Edme down on the ground in the forest and the other caught up with them after a while. "What do we do?" asked Epona. Lily told the others what the horse had said. Zelda said "I don't know..." http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 18:35, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Edme tried to get up. 18:38, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "Where are we?" asked Ilia. Zelda looked at the map. "By the border to the Eldin Province," said Zelda. "It will be another day before we reach the capital." http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 18:40, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay